Salah Target
by seizenber
Summary: Ketika Kise menjadi cupid Momoi yang baru saja diputusin Kagami. Tapi apa jadinya ya bila Kise salah nyomblangin?/ Warning: AU


_Hai, semoga nggak bosen ya baca fanfic gue lagi haha. Somehow, gue ngerasa nyaman kalo bawain fic humor aomomo dan Kise dijadiin penyebab 'masalah' antara Aomine sama Momoi. Tenang aja, gue anti bashing-chara kok ;))  
Dan gue harap yang satu ini nggak garing, yah tapi gue nggak jamin bagus sih. Pemikiran orang beda-beda dan biarlah kalian yang menilai lol  
_

_Oh iya, ini **AU** ya!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't take any profit from this fiction. It's owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

_**Salah Target**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Di sudut meja _Maji Burger_ terlihat gadis berambut gulali tengah duduk seorang diri di sana. Matanya terfokus pada layar ponselnya, tak peduli lirikan-lirikan aneh yang dilemparkan beberapa orang yang melewatinya. Momoi Satsuki memandang lesu ke arah ponselnya di mana di sana terlihat jelas foto sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah bermain basket.

Dari arah pintu restoran terdengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Sosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek terlihat buru-buru berlari menghampiri Satsuki di pojok meja dekat jendela. Akhirnya Aida Riko berhenti tepat di depan Satsuki, napas gadis itu masih tersengal-sengal karena membuang banyak energi demi menemui temannya itu.

"Ada perlu apa sih kau menyuruhku datang sepagi ini?" tanya Riko tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk di samping Satsuki. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah cantik gadis itu sebab tertutupi oleh helaian rambut merah mudanya dari samping. Hingga saat Satsuki menoleh, Riko dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan gadis itu. Matanya sudah lembab dan dibanjiri air mata.

"Rikooo, aku diputusin Taigaaaa," tanpa aba-aba Satsuki langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Riko dibuat panik dengan sikap Satsuki yang mendadak jadi cengeng begini.

"E-eh … Satsuki! Jangan nangis di sini, dong!" Riko menggaruk kepalanya, ia kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Karena meski seorang perempuan sekalipun, Riko jarang menangani apalagi mengalami yang namanya galau sehabis diputusin sang pujaan hati. Riko juga paham betapa cinta matinya Satsuki terhadap adik kelasnya di SMA itu. Meski ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dilihat Satsuki terhadap cowok bego macam Kagami.

Riko semakin dibuat bingung dengan Satsuki yang tak habis-habisnya membuang air mata. Ah, dasar Bakagami! Bisanya bikin anak orang nangis mulu! Bila Riko tak dapat membuat Satsuki berhenti menangis hari ini juga, ia bersumpah akan menendang bokong Kagami kembali ke Amerika saja sekalian.

"Oke, Satsuki, hentikan tangisanmu. Buatlah dirimu tenang dulu, kemudian ceritakan semuanya kepadaku," kata Riko sambil mengelus pelan punggung Satsuki agar gadis itu lebih tenang. Dan untungnya berhasil meski Satsuki masih sedikit sesenggukan.

"Semalam aku meneleponnya, menanyakan kabar setelah seminggu ini kami sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku sibuk dengan tugasku sebagai asdos sedangkan Taiga menghabiskan liburan di Amerika," Satsuki mengelap hidungnya yang basah dengan tisu, "Kemudian dia bilang ingin putus karena sudah bosan dan saat di perjalanan tadi aku melihatnya naik mobil bersama Alex-_san_. Huwaaa—embh!"

"Psst! Jangan menangis lagi, Satsuki," Riko melepas bekapannya dari mulut Satsuki, "Kau pasti bisa _move on_ dari si Bakagami kok—"

"Jangan sok tahu, Riko! Kau sendiri tahu aku sudah bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan kepadanya dan kau sendiri tahu betapa hebohnya sewaktu ia mengajakku berkencan dan kemudian memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi lihat sekarang, aku ditinggal diaaa!" Satsuki hendak menangis kembali.

"Eits, jangan menangis lagi! Nanti kita cari caranya supaya kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu kepada Kagami. Em," Riko tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, "Ah, iya! Kau minta bantu Kise-_kun_ saja. Biar aneh begitu, Kise-_kun_ yang menyomblangiku dengan Junpei-_kun_ loh. Siapa tahu bila kauminta bantuan darinya, kau bisa dapat pacar baru. Apalagi Kise-_kun_ pasti punya banyak teman laki-laki yang ganteng."

"Begitu, ya?" Satsuki berpikir sejenak, "Tapi kalau misalnya mereka tak ada satupun yang cocok denganku bagaimana dong?"

"Yang penting dicoba dulu saja, Satsuki. Kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya bagaimana bila kau sendiri belum mencobanya. Bila kau cukup beruntung, kau pasti bisa melupakan si Bakagami sesegara mungkin kok."

Satsuki berpikir lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah. Dan kemudian setelah mereka selesai makan siang bersama, Riko langsung mengajak Satsuki untuk segera menemui Kise-_kun_ yang sudah dihubunginya agar mereka bisa bertemu hari itu juga.

Saat di persimpangan jalan, mereka sudah menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup besar. Satsuki memerhatikan lima orang yang tak dikenalinya tengah bertanding basket layaknya sekumpulan anak _streetball_ profesional. Kemudian, Riko mengajak Satsuki untuk duduk di bangku penonton sementara menunggu pertandingan terkeren yang pernah Satsuki lihat itu selesai.

"Kise-_kun_!" Riko sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Kise. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu segera berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ah, Rikocchi! Tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku, jangan bilang kauputus dengan Hyuu—"

_Bug!_

"Enak saja!" omel Riko setelah memukul perut Kise yang langsung kesakitan meski pemuda itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk terkekeh.

"Habis terakhir kali kau menemuiku hanya untuk minta kucomblangi dengan Hyuuga-_senpai_. Kupikir Rikocchi sudah melupakanku-_ssu_," kata Kise pura-pura _ngambek_ seperti anak cewek.

"Nyaris sih," gumam Riko dengan nada santai.

"Hidoiiii~!" Kise kembali pura-pura menangis seperti anak perempuan.

"Huh, menjijikan melihatmu menangis seperti itu, Kise-_kun_," kata Riko sedikit mengolok.

"Habis Rikocchi jahat sekali, terus kenapa ingin bertemu tiba-tiba begini-_ssu_?"

Riko menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, iya aku nyaris saja lupa mengenalkanmu dengan sahabatku. Kise-_kun_, kenalkan ini Momoi Satsuki. Satsuki, ini Kise Ryouta yang tadi aku ceritakan kepadamu."

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu—"

Satsuki terkesiap dengan sikap Kise yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan kirinya dan mengecup punggung tangannya itu layaknya seorang _gentlemen_. Riko kembali menepuk jidat, ah mulai lagi deh sifat _playboy_ Kise.

"Halo, Momocchi. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu gadis cantik—"

_Bletak!_

"Hidoiii~! Rikocchi jahat sekali menjitak kepalaku-_ssu_~!"

"Dasar tolol, aku mengenalkanmu dengan Satsuki bukan untuk kau jadikan pacarmu!" kata Riko kesal, "Kami ke sini ingin memintamu untuk menyomblangi Satsuki dengan … err, siapapun temanmu yang keren."

Kise nampak terkejut, "Ya ampun, Momocchi! Kau 'kan cantik, untuk apa minta dicarikan pacar segala-_ssu_?"

"Err, aku sebenarnya baru diputusin pacarku semalam," jawab Satsuki ragu-ragu.

"Wah, jahat sekali ya mantanmu itu-_ssu_. Dia pasti tolol sekali bisa melepaskan gadis istimewa sepertimu-_ssu_," komentar Kise.

_Dia memang bego_, batin Satsuki dan Riko.

"Oi, Kise! Kau jadi beli es krim tidak?!" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ berambut biru gelap. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada es krim yang sepertinya dibeli dari sebuah mobil es krim keliling bila dilihat dari beberapa teman Kise juga turut membeli di sana.

"Jadi kok, Aominecchi. Kalau bisa tolong belikan satu untukku ya-_ssu_," balas Kise sambil _nyengir_.

"Beli saja sendiri," balas Aomine sambil pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ihh jahat sekali sih-_ssu_~!"

"Wah, Kise-_kun_, aku tak menyangka kau memiliki banyak teman yang keren-keren begini," komentar Riko memerhatikan Aomine yang kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain dan mulai berbincang entah apa itu dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah yang seingat Riko tidak bermain dengan mereka sejak ia dan Satsuki sampai di sini.

"Sama sepertiku yang keren ini, kan-_ssu_?" tanya Kise kepedean sementara Riko menatapnya sinis.

Satsuki terlihat tak mendengarkan, matanya menatap teman-teman Kise yang sedang makan es krim bersama. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat di mana ia selalu makan es krim bersama Kagami. Satsuki segera menggelengkan kepala, dia harus melupakan Kagami bila ingin mendapat penggantinya yang lebih baik lagi.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak ingin makan es krim lagi, ini untukmu saja."

Satsuki menatap seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak ia lihat sejak tadi di lapangan. Pemuda berwajah datar dengan kulit pucat itu kini berdiri di depannya seraya mengulurkan batang es krim yang artinya pemuda itu memberikannya sebuah sampah. Kening Satsuki mengernyit kesal, memang ia tempat sampah apa? Dan anehnya, Satsuki menerimanya yang kemudian ketika ia membalik batang es krim itu, sebuah tulisan menggetarkan hatinya.

'_Winner!_'

Wajah Satsuki memerah, ia menatap pemuda yang sudah pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi dengan tatapan terpesona. Jantungnya berdegub kencang kembali setelah beberapa jam yang lalu baru dihancurkan oleh Kagami yang berjalan bersama Alex. Akhirnya, tak sampai sehari, Satsuki bisa juga _move on_ dari Bakagami!

"Hei, Satsuki, kau kenapa diam dengan wajah memerah begitu, sih? Dan ngomong-ngomong, itu batang es krim milik siapa, itu sudah patah karena kau genggam erat—hei, Satsuki!" Riko menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Satsuki yang masih tenggelam dalam khayalannya di mana ia bisa berkencan dengan pemuda yang memberikannya batang es krim itu.

"Ki-_chan_," Satsuki menoleh ke Kise yang merasa aneh juga dipanggil seperti itu, "Siapa pemuda yang memberiku batang es krim tadi? Apa dia temanmu juga? Soalnya tadi aku melihatnya berkumpul dengan temanmu yang lain."

Kise menatapnya bingung, "Err, aku tak melihat siapapun datang menghampirimu, Momocchi. Siapa ya temanku yang memberimu batang es krim itu-_ssu_? Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kenapa Momocchi menanyakannya-_ssu_?"

Satsuki kini menatap Kise penuh harapan, "Ki-_chaaaan_, comblangi aku dengan dia dooooong. Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta lagi."

"Benarkah, Satsuki? Memang dia seperti apa? Apa kautahu siapa namanya?" tanya Riko yang ikut berbahagia dengan keberhasilan Satsuki untuk _move on_.

"Err, tidak tahu. Pokoknya seingatku rambutnya berwarna biru."

Kise terkesiap mendengar jawaban Satsuki, "Biru?!"

"Iya! Kaupunya teman berambut biru, kan?!" tanya Satsuki mulai heboh.

"Em, ada sih. Jadi, kau suka dia-_ssu_?" tanya Kise yang langsung dijawab Satsuki dengan anggukkan kepala yang cepat, "Oke, nanti aku comblangkan Momocchi dengannya, ya. Sepertinya bila dilihat dari fisikmu, kau sangat tipenya sekali-_ssu_."

Riko dan Satsuki saling bertatapan, "Horeee!" dan kemudian dengan refleks dua perempuan itu memeluk Kise dengan erat sampai membuat pemuda itu sedikit sesak napas—yah meski senang juga dipeluk dua perempuan sekaligus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki baru saja ke luar dari kamar mandi ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Kise yang ingin membicarakan mengenai masalah percintaan Satsuki dengan pemuda-misterius-pembawa-batang-es-krim yang membuatnya terpesona. Kise memberitahunya sebuah kabar baik bahwa pemuda yang ditaksirnya ternyata mau dikenali juga dengan Satsuki.

_**From: Ki-**_**chan**

_**Tunggu saja ya, Momocchi. Aku baru memberinya nomermu-**_**ssu**_**. Semoga lancar yaa XD**_

"Huwaaa! Akhirnya cintaku bersemi lagi!" Satsuki melompat-lompat bahagia sampai ponselnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tak dikenalinya.

"Eh? Ini nomer siapa?"

Karena tak mau terlalu penasaran, akhirnya Satsuki membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_**From: 0xxxxxxxx**_

_**Ini Momoi Satsuki? Kise memberiku nomermu**_

Wajah Satsuki memerah. Ah, akhirnya pangeran berkuda putihnya menghampirinya. Dan kemudian dengan penuh semangat membara Sastuki segera membalas pesan dari pangeran pujaan hatinya itu.

_**Iyaa. Oh, temannya Ki-**_**chan**_**, senang berkenalan dengamu—namamu siapa ya?**_

Satsuki menunggu balasan dari pemuda misterius itu. Ia mengulum senyum, hatinya menghangat, sebentar lagi ia akan segera mengetahui nama pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya melalui sebatang es krim itu. Dan Satsuki kembali melonjak senang saat membaca pesan dari pujaan hatinya.

"Aomine … Daiki? Waah, dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan orangnya keren, baik hati, romantis, dan penyayang," kata Satsuki dengan senyum yang belum menghilang sama sekali sejak menerima pesan dari pujaan hatinya yang ternyata bernama Aomine Daiki.

_**Halo, Dai-**_**chan—**_**em boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Kau teman sekampus Ki-**_**chan**_** juga atau hanya teman bermain basket saja? Dia bilang dia sering bermain basket denganmu dan teman-teman kalian yang lainnya.**_

Tak sampai satu menit setelah pesan itu terkirim, Satsuki kembali mendapat balasan.

_**From: Dai-**_**chan**

_**Boleh kok, err Satsuki? Hah, si pirang aneh itu bukan temanku, lebih tepatnya dia korban **_**bully**_** teman-temanku yang lain termasuk aku juga.**_

Satsuki terbengong membaca balasan Daiki. Matanya memincing apakah ia salah baca atau bagaimana? Daiki yang terakhir kali ditemuinya begitu ramah dan baik, ternyata di samping itu Daiki memiliki sifat brutal juga.

"Waaah, keren! Aku suka cowok _hot-badass_!" seru Satsuki yang tanpa sadar langsung berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar cocok dengan Daiki, dan benar juga kata Riko, tidak salah menjadikan Kise sebagai mak comblang bila ternyata bisa sesukses ini kehidupan percintaannya. Dan kemudian, acara _pedekate_ melalui pesan itupun terus berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan ini Satsuki melakukan pendekatan dengan Daiki. Ada rasa ingin bertemu untuk kedua kalinya sehingga mereka bisa lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol. Tapi, tidak mungkin sekali bila Satsuki yang mengajak Daiki duluan. Namun, Daiki sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu berinisiatif mengajak Satsuki untuk buru-buru berkencan secara langsung.

Diam-diam Satsuki tersenyum manis mengingat begitu banyak hal ia bicarakan dengan Daiki selama 2 bulan ini. Satsuki jadi tahu banyak hal mengenai Daiki, dimulai dari kecintaannya terhadap basket, Daiki yang ternyata punya fobia terhadap tawon, bahkan dari perbincangannya dengan Daiki semalam Satsuki tahu bahwa ternyata Daiki itu mesum—Daiki bilang dia suka Mai-_chan_ seorang model terkenal karena Mai-_chan_ memiliki dada yang besar.

Tak sengaja Satsuki melihat sebuah bingkai di atas meja belajarnya di mana terdapat batang es krim pemberian Daiki ia taruh di sana. Jujur saja, selama 2 bulan ini Satsuki sendiri mulai melupakan adanya batang es krim di sana, ya ampun. Tapi tak apalah, toh kini Daiki tak hanya berhasil memenangkan hatinya melalui batang es krim, tetapi juga melalu obrolan mereka Daiki berhasil membuat Satsuki benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Perlahan hatinya menghangat, jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang mengingat hari-hari yang ia lewati dengan obrolannya dan Daiki melalui pesan. Ya, meski tidak secara langsung, tapi begini saja Satsuki sudah bahagia kok. Kemudian, ponsel _pink_ Satsuki bergetar.

_**From: Dai-**_**chan**

_**Satsuki, temui aku di lapangan basket yang waktu itu kaudatang bersama temanmu untuk bertemu Kise. Aku tunggu ya**_

Satsuki terdiam membaca isi pesan itu sampai akhirnya matanya membelalak lebar dan senyuman kembali mengembang di wajahnya dengan diikuti semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Akhirnya aku akan bertemu Dai-_chan_! Oke, Satsuki, ini kencan pertamamu—err, pertemuan dalam arti hanya berdua saja tanpa siapapun dengan Dai-_chan_. Aku harus berpenampilan semenarik mungkin. Oh iya, aku harus beritahu Ki-_chan_ dulu!"

_**Ki-**_**chan**_**! Dai-**_**chan**_** mengajakku untuk bertemu XD**_

Tak lama kemudian, Kise akhirnya membalas.

_**From: Ki-**_**chan**

_**Whoa, selamat ya Momocchi. Sudah kuduga kalian pasti sangat cocok-**_**ssu**_**. Soalnya teman anehku bilang menurut Oha-Asa, zodiak Taurus sangat cocok bila dipasangkan dengan zodiak Virgo—Aominecchi Virgo bila kau tidak tahu. Pokoknya sukses ya kencannya dan kalau 'jadi' jangan lupa traktirannya-**_**ssu**_** hahaha XDv**_

Satsuki segera bersiap-siap untuk menemui Daiki di lapangan basket yang dikunjunginya dengan Riko 2 bulan lalu. Kali ini Satsuki mengenakan sebuah _tank-top_ putih dengan luaran sebuah jaket berwarna kuning sementara untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana panjang yang sewarna dengan matanya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, setelah merasa cukup Satsuki mengambil tas selempang berwarna merahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan basket itu kini terlihat begitu sepi, tak seramai seperti biasanya. Namun, ia masih dapat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang masih bermain-main di sekitar taman di dekat sana dan juga beberapa orang yang membeli es krim dari tukang es krim keliling yang biasanya memang akan selalu berhenti di dekat sini.

Satsuki kemudian duduk di bangku penonton menunggu kedatangan Daiki. Ia mengecek ponselnya bilamana siapa tahu Daiki baru saja memberinya sebuah pesan lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga kemudian ia merasakan tepukan pada bahunya dari belakang.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Satsuki sampai ia melihat bahwa yang ada di belakangnya kali ini bukanlah sosok pemuda yang sama persis seperti pemuda yang memberinya batang es krim 2 bulan lalu. Pemuda ini jauh lebih tinggi, dengan kulit _tan_ yang menurut Satsuki sendiri cukup seksi, iris biru gelap yang memandangnya datar, dan … tunggu—rambutnya biru gelap juga.

"Oi, Satsuki," sapa pemuda itu seraya duduk di sampingnya.

Satsuki memandangnya bingung, "Em, hai. Err, dari mana kautahu namaku?"

Kali ini pemuda itu menatapnya bingung, "Hah? Bagaimana aku tidak tahu bila setiap hari sms-an denganmu?"

Satsuki melotot. Oh, tidak mungkin!

"Tunggu! Kau—"

"Aku Aomine Daiki dan Kise yang mengenalkanmu kepadaku."

Oke, Satsuki mulai tidak paham. Seingatnya ia meminta Kise untuk menyomblanginya dengan pemuda berambut berkulit pucat—bukan _tan_. Pemuda yang waktu itu sempat tersenyum tipis kepadanya—bukan pemuda yang menatapnya jutek seperti ini. Pemuda berambut bir—tunggu! Astaga! Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini!

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Dan sepertinya Ki-_chan _melakukan kesalahan teknis. Bila kau Aomine Daiki, lantas temanmu yang memberiku batang es krim 2 bulan lalu itu siapa?"

"Tsk! Maksudmu Tetsu?" tanya Daiki sambil menyenderkan punggungnya sementara kedua lengannya dijadikan penopang kepalanya.

"Tetsu? Aku … tidak tahu namanya siapa. Yang jelas—"

"Ck, biar kuperjelas saja. Waktu itu… ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Flashback. Time: 2 months ago_]

"Coba kalahkan aku, Kise!" tantang Daiki sambil men-_dribble_ bola oranye itu dan sebelum Kise sempat menjawab, bola itu sudah lebih dulu direbut oleh Midorima. Pemuda berambut hijau itu hendak melakukan _three-point_ sampai Murasaki sudah berdiri di depannya dan menghentikan bola tersebut.

"Sial-_nanodayo_," gumam Midorima sambil berusaha mengejar bola yang di-_dribble_ Murasaki dan diikuti yang lainnya. Daiki sangat menyukai detik-detik di mana ia bisa menikmati ritme permainannya bersama Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan juga Akashi serta—mana Kuroko ngomong-ngomong?

"Tetap fokus, Aomine-_kun_."

Daiki terkesiap ketika mendapati Kuroko yang sudah berlari di sampingnya, "Tetsu! Datanglah dengan cara yang wajar, kau membuat kaget saja!"

"Aku sudah di sampingmu sejak ronde pertama, Aomine-_kun_," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba bola oranye itu sudah memasuki _ring_ dan ternyata yang berhasil memasukinya adalah Akashi—ah ia tidak kaget.

"Hei, kita istirahat sebentar, ya. Aku kedatangan _tamu_," sahut Kise sambil memberi kode kepada yang lain ke arah dua perempuan yang sudah duduk di bangku penonton. Daiki mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kise dan matanya menatap Riko.

_Hah, cuma _cup_-B. Itupun juga nyaris_, batin Daiki sampai ia melirik Satsuki.

_OH MY GOD! Bulat, padat, dan … _cup_-C bahkan nyaris D! Cantik? Check! Seksi? Check! Hm, sempurna!_

"Oi, Daiki. Tidak mau ikut?" tanya Akashi yang direspon Daiki dengan anggukkan kepala. Dan sebelum pergi mengikuti yang lainnya, Daiki sempat mencuri pandang melihat Kise tengah berbincang akrab dengan Riko dan ia langsung merengut kesal saat Kise mengecup tangan Satsuki.

_Dasar Kise sialan, main cium tangan segala!_

"Oi, Daiki," lagi-lagi Akashi memanggil.

"Iya iya," Daiki pun menuruti dan turut datang untuk membeli es krim bersama yang lain. Terlihat Murasaki sudah mengantri duluan di depan—ah dasar tukang makan. Sialnya, antrian terlalu lama disebabkan Murasaki yang matanya tak henti-hentinya jelalatan melihat berbagai rasa es krim yang tersedia dan langsung memborong.

Kemudian ketika giliran Daiki, ia hanya memesan satu es krim saja karena memang hanya tinggal satu dikarenakan Murasaki sudah banyak memborong.

"Oi, Kise! Kau jadi beli es krim tidak?!" tanya Daiki dengan suara lantang.

"Jadi kok, Aominecchi. Kalau bisa tolong belikan satu untukku ya-_ssu_," balas Kise sambil _nyengir_. Dan Daiki memberinya tatapan sebal.

"Beli saja sendiri," balas Daiki sambil pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ihh jahat sekali sih-_ssu_~!" Daiki tak memedulikan acara _ngambek_ Kise. Dan ketika ia baru saja menikmati es krimnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah di sampingnya.

"Aomine-_kun_."

"Oi, Tetsu! Jangan datang seperti hantu begitu. Mengagetkanku saja!" gerutu Daiki.

"Tapi aku sudah ada di sini bahkan sebelum Aomine-_kun_ datang. Bahkan itu seharusnya es krimku," kata Kuroko datar sambil menunjuk es krim yang nyaris dihabisi Daiki. Alis kiri Daiki terangkat.

"Oh, sori. Aku tidak melihatmu makanya langsung kuambil," Daiki menatap batang es krimnya setelah habis dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko, "Untukmu."

Kening Kuroko mengerut, "Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_," katanya seraya hendak membuang batang es krim itu ke tong sampah sebelum dicegah Daiki.

"Oi, kenapa malah mau dibuang?!" tanya Daiki sedikit mengomel.

"Percuma saja, Aomine-_kun_. Meski Aomine-_kun_ mendapatkan _winner_, es krimnya sudah habis. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah batang es krim ini cukup berfungsi untuk besok bila besok aku sedang tidak ingin makan es krim."

Daiki menepuk jidat, "Dasar kau itu."

Daiki menoleh sebentar ke Kise dan kali ini gadis bersurai _pink_ itu terlihat tengah melamun namun matanya menatap ke arah di mana Daiki berada. Tiba-tiba ada rasa geer dirasakan oleh Daiki, yah kepedean sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide.

"Tetsu, daripada kaubuang, sebaiknya aku simpan," kata Daiki yang langsung mengambil batang es krim miliknya dari tangan Kuroko. Dan saat ia hendak menghampiri Satsuki—

"Daiki, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Daiki berhenti, "Err, tidak ke mana-mana."

Midorima tersenyum sinis, "Kau mau kabur latihan, ya-_nanodayo_? Menurut _Oha-Asa_ hari ini, Virgo akan mengalami kesialan nasib sementara di peringkat atas Virgo adalah Sagitarius. Kau tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana."

"Tsk! Berisik," Daiki melirik Kuroko dan ia pikir tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan _keabsenan_ Kuroko sehingga ia tak mungkin disadari bila tahu-tahu menghilang, "Tetsu, berikan ini kepada gadis berambut _pink_ itu, ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki terbengong sebentar, "Jadi, batang es krim itu darimu?"

Daiki mendengus kesal, "Iya. Dan setelah kau dan temanmu pergi, Kise datang menghampiriku dan bilang kalau ada gadis yang ingin berkenalan denganku. Awalnya kupikir _fans_ anehnya Kise, ternyata itu kau. Kise kemudian memberiku nomermu dan entah kenapa dia bilang kepadaku kalau kau _single_."

"Ya ampun!" Satsuki menepuk jidatnya dan kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia salah jatuh cinta—tentu bukan dalam hal negatif.

"Kau marah?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki menggeleng, "Tidak, kok. Tapi, terima kasih ya buat batang es krimnya. Yah, walau awalnya aku tidak tahu itu dari Dai -_chan_ dan malah dari Tetsu-_kun_, tapi setidaknya sebelum Dai-_chan_ bilang inipun Dai-_chan_ sudah berhasil membuatku suka Dai-_chan_ sebagai Dai -_chan_."

"A—"

Tiba-tiba Satsuki mengecup pipi Daiki dan kemudian menarik pemuda itu yang masih terkejut.

"Ayo, Dai-_chan_ kita beli es krim lagi!" ajak Satsuki dengan nada riang. Yaaah, walaupun Kise memang salah target, setidaknya Satsuki benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan si salah target itu.

**Tamat**


End file.
